Devil Fruits
is a Great Holy Knight. }} Byzel Arc Not long after, Meliodas questions King the current status of the kingdom, with King answering that the Holy Knights, instead of protecting the citizens, have been preparing for a war. Later, at night, inside the Boar Hat, Elizabeth is joined by Meliodas, as she somberly remembers her childhood; her spirits are lifted with Meliodas reassuring her that her family will be rescued soon. The next day, he decides their next destination to be Biron, and then questions King about his earlier statements. In response, King, revealing Geera was a mere low rank apprentice the day before she fought them, explains about the mysterious "New Generation". The next day, he, and three others enter Biron, where they also discover a new wanted poster for Elizabeth. All the residents unsuccessfully try to chase the criminals in order to hand them to the Holy Knights. After the four escape to a tower, Meliodas and King leave Elizabeth and Hawk to gather information, upon the princess' own urging. In the evening, Hawk tearfully explains to Meliodas and King about Elizabeth's capture by Griamor and Veronica. Though King suggests to formulate a plan, Meliodas, enraged, states that they are going then. King, upon finding the inn where Elizabeth is being held, uses his telekinetic abilities to topple a cup on the table. While Griamor reaches out for it, creating a distraction, Meliodas enters the room, and very quickly defeats Griamor in an ambush. Later, Elizabeth thanks Meliodas, and, as the two walk, Meliodas' shadow is shown as the silhouette of a giant monster. The next day, near the town of Byzel, Meliodas explains about the town hosting an annual flea market, and about his speculations of a sacred treasure being sold there. With Elizabeth and Diane left behind, Meliodas, Ban, King and Hawk head to Byzel, and there, are directed, by an alcoholic, elderly man, to the Fight Festival. As Ban and Meliodas immediately express their eagerness to enter the tournament, the rewards of the tournament are reveal to include Gideon, Diane's sacred treasure, proving Meliodas' speculations as true. Sometime later, after a brief skirmish with Taizoo, which Hauser stops, Meliodas, Ban, and the unwitting King, along with the other contestants, gather at the fighting ring for the premilinary round. During the preliminary, Meliodas is among the handful of combatants who stand above the rest, and later qualify for the main tournaments. After the drawing of the lots to determining the match-ups, Meliodas is assigned to battle Ban; it is also revealed that Ban had entered himself, Meliodas and King as "Baan", "Meliodaz", and "Old Fart", respectively. Hauser almost recognizes the first two, but dismisses them as the Deadly Sins because of their obvious aliases, due to his naivety. When the first battle between Matrona and Griamor begins, Meliodas, along with others, ponders whether the former is Elizabeth, when she reveals her identicalness to the princess. After Matrona wins, her hat falls down, revealing her facial identicalness to Diane's. She skips toward the three Sins, but is only greeted with Meliodas's question as to her identity, which angers her and prompts her to punch him and storm off, answering, to King's questions about Diane and Elizabeth, that "she" is right there. Diane proceeds to explain how she and Elizabeth were shrunk, and merrily states that she had wanted to surprise him. Diane jumps over Meliodas, merrily expressing her elation at being held by him. She then asks Meliodas to grope her, as how he often gropes Elizabeth. When she becomes upset at his refusals, Meliodas comforts her, explaining that he cannot act so to an important individual as her. After King and Cain's battle, Meliodas and Ban ready themselves for their battle, which is the final one in the First Round. As the battle begins, Meliodas compares the circumstances they are in currently to an earlier event. Meliodas then punches Ban, reminding the latter of the event: the first meeting of the two. Ban regains his balance, and exchanges several powerful attacks with his opponent. One of Meliodas' punches sends Ban crashing onto the ring, even breaking the Great Byzel Rock. Soon, when Meliodas attacks Ban again, he falls down himself, Ban having used his ability, "Snatch". Ban got up after using his Snatch on and walk towards a fallen Meliodas was about to kick him, Meliodas hit first but Ban dodged it and hit Meliodas on the back which push him away. Ban feel happy that he is so light right now but Meliodas punch him in the face which made one of his teeth fall out but he regain a new one fast. Meliodas continued to try to hit Ban but he keep dogging his attack with ease and punch him in the face but the Meliodas grape his arm and swing him around and smash him around. Ban let out and hit Meliodas, Ban feel so much power right now to due using his Snatch on him. When Ban and Meliodas fist clash, Meliodas push thought foward and knock Ban out. When Ban is sent flying, Ban stopped himself and decided to steal all of Meliodas strength to win this fight. When Ban start using Snatch, Meliodas start attacking him repeatedly but Meliodas collapses when Ban manages to take more of his strength. After Ban completely steals all of Meliodas' abilities, he tests them out by swinging his hand, the mere resulting air pressure creating a crater on the ground, Ban's strength greatly shocking Hauser. Ban questions Meliodas if he will give up, or be utterly defeated; Diane, from the audience, yells at him that if he further harms Meliodas, she will not forgive him and will cut their ties. The Sin of Wrath refuses to give up, and states that he will win. Ban readies the final blow. Despite Elizabeth's pleading, Ban punches Meliodas; the latter is seen coughing blood due to the attack. When the dust and debris from the attack settles, Meliodas is then shown to be the only one inside the ring, with him then informing the audience and Love Helm about their exchange having resulted in Ban crashing in a building far away, and essentially, being pushed out of the ring. Diane reveals that after Ban had delivered his final punch, in a fleeting moment, Meliodas crushed his hand and a strange symbol appeared on his forehead. Ban is struck several times and sent flying. After Meliodas is declared the victor, both Diane and King question his well-being. Diane is soon called to fight and hands over Elizabeth and her jewelry. Upon seeing Elizabeth in her current state of undress, Meliodas smirks. When Diane prepares engage in the semi-final fight against Hauser, Meliodas continues to tease the shrunken Elizabeth, leading to the former giant to grow jealous. Meliodas then questions Elizabeth as to what was wrong, to which she states the reason why she felt dejected - she believed that the reason Meliodas behaves this way towards her is that he does not consider her to be important to him. The Deadly Sin, however, does not hear her response within crowded atmosphere, leading her to add that she was just talking to herself, and mentally state that she has resolved to believe in him no matter what happens. She proceeds to then tell him that she was very worried about him during his fight against Ban, to which Meliodas promises her that he will not battle like that again, but only when she is nearby. After Diane won her battle, Cain and Meliodas head inside the ring, their battle having been announced. While both of them are being cheered on, Meliodas states that his having to fight the elderly man who gave him directions before is a coincidence, and also adds that Cain's having defeated "Old Fart" did not seem like a coincidence. Cain questions his opponent, after stating that he became certain when he heard the name "Meliodaz", whether he is Meliodas' son. Cain was greatly bewildered and shocked when Meliodas answers that he is the man himself. Cain initially refuses to believe so, adding that if Meliodas were alive, he would be in his thirties. Meliodas, stating that he didn't know who his opponent was, questions him as to what if he was the Meliodas whom Cain knew. As Love Helm begins their battle, Cain states that he found Meliodas' identity hard to believe, but that if he were Meliodas himself; before finishing his statement, he attacks his opponent repeatedly, all of which are blocked, and then jumps back. Removing his cloak and revealing a shirt with a symbol inside, Cain declares that he will not forgive someone like Meliodas, who betrayed the "kingdom he swore to protect", "the people", "the person most important to him", and "everything he stood for. Meliodas then recognizes the symbol on Cain's shirt, as Danafor's symbol. Cain uses his ability, Blaze, to manipulate and create fire in the form of a fireball, whilst questioning Meliodas for the reason he destroyed the Kingdom of Danafor - a question that alarms him. Cain then releases the fireball, and Meliodas appears purposely allows himself to be struck. Cain continues his attacks, all the while continuing to question his opponent as to the reasons he killed the people of the kingdom, his comrades, and Liz. Cain, ending his attacks, then releases a giant fireball towards Meliodas. The latter replies to Cain's series of questions that he had tried to protect them, but failed, and that this failure is his sin. He lifts his hand, and with his palm facing the incoming attack, folds his thumb and little finger, using a technique that completely disperses the attack, and Cain immediately recognizes as Counter Vanish. Meliodas' use of Counter Vanish convinces Cain of his identity, as Meliodas replies that he has come to remember Cain as well, revealing his full name, nickname and ability as Cain Barzard, The Flame Barzard, and Blaze, respectively. The Holy Knight walks towards his opponent, and questions whether he can believe the claim that Meliodas did not betray Danafor. When Meliodas affirms so, Cain hugs him in happiness, and while expressing his emotions, explains that he found Danafor to be completely destroyed when he returned from his mission, and that rumors of Meliodas having destroyed it turned his doubts into suspicion. He adds that he is very happy to have met a comrade from the past, and then forfeits the match when Love Helm interjects. Cain commenting Meliodas to be as naive as always for not reflecting his attack, then walks away from the ring, stating his intentions to watch the finals. When the fight between "Meliodaz and Matrona" started, Diane suggests to Meliodas, to merely hit each other a few times, and for him to then punch her out of the ring in a dramatic manner, when both are interrupted by three women, who cheer Meliodas in a very erotic manner, also implying that they have had relations with him before this incident. He seems oblivious about this, as Ban is shown to have paid the three woman to act in the erotic manner for having the final fight be exciting. When Meliodas replies to Diane's question that he doesn't know who the women were, she assumes that he has relations with so many women that he doesn't recognize them all, and, enraged, punches him to the ground as the their battle begins. When the battle had began, Diane was still upset at those women who cheer Meliodas. When Meliodas got his head out of the hole, he knew that Ban had something to do with this and try to calm Diane down but she didn't listen and start attacking Meliodas. When the two start fighting, the area was about to be break apart due to the other battles. Diane manger to land a punch at Meliodas which almost knock him out of the ring and stop himself at the ring time and punch Diane. Meliodas questioned how strong Diane is when she was shrunk but it was later reveal that she is growing back to her normal size and her clothes are starting to rip apart now. Meliodas try to warm Diane but she wouldn't listen and start hitting all the places. But then Meliodas start telling everyone that they are the Seven Deadly Sins and the rest had follow along with Meliodas. Meliodas told everyone to leave or get their asses beat which shock everyone even Elizabeth but then a meteor was dropping out of the sky and Meliodas used his power to vanish it. Everyone was running away from the attack thinking it was the Seven Deadly Sins but it was the Holy Knight, Geera and Jechious who were the one sent the attack. It was revealed that Meliodas and the other Sins knew about the attack and he order them and Elizabeth the plan, but Meliodas end up picking a fight with Geera which she attack him with her power which injury him greatly. Meliodas ended up defeated by Geera, but was saved by King, while knocked out, Elizabeth give him her charm to protect him but then her sister Veronica came and wanted to take her, but Meliodas woke up and told her he will protect Elizabeth with his life but Veronica activated the necklace around him which made him disappeared. Category:AWB Test